Disk drives comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a VCM servo controller to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art disk format 2 comprising a number of servo tracks 4 defined by concentric servo sectors 60-6N recorded around the circumference of each servo track, wherein data tracks are defined relative to the servo tracks 4 and each data track comprises a number of data sectors. Each servo sector 6i comprises a preamble 8 for storing a periodic pattern, which allows proper gain adjustment and timing synchronization of the read signal, and a sync mark 10 for storing a special pattern used to synchronize to a servo data field 12. The servo data field 12 stores coarse head positioning information, such as a servo track address, used to position the head over a target data track during a seek operation. Each servo sector 6i further comprises groups of servo bursts 14 (e.g., A, B, C and D bursts), which comprise a number of consecutive transitions recorded at precise intervals and offsets with respect to a data track centerline. The groups of servo bursts 14 provide fine head position information used for centerline tracking while accessing a data track during write/read operations.
An air bearing forms between the head and the disk due to the disk rotating at high speeds. Since the quality of the write/read signal depends on the fly height of the head, conventional heads (e.g., a magnetoresistive heads) may comprise an actuator for controlling the fly height. Any suitable fly height actuator may be employed, such as a heater which controls fly height through thermal expansion, or a piezoelectric (PZT) actuator. A dynamic fly height (DFH) servo controller may measure the fly height of the head and adjust the fly height actuator to maintain a target fly height during write/read operations.
Certain conditions may affect the ability of the VCM servo controller to maintain the head along the centerline of a target data track and/or the ability of the DFH servo controller to maintain the target fly height. For example, an external vibration applied to the disk drive or degradation and/or malfunction of the spindle motor that rotates the disks may induce a disturbance in the servo systems that cannot be adequately compensated. This is of particular concern during write operations when an off-track write may erase data in adjacent tracks, or an excessive fly height may render the written data unrecoverable due to under-saturation of the magnetic media. Accordingly, a disk drive will typically abort a write operation when the position error signal of the VCM servo controller or the fly height measurement of the DFH servo controller exceeds a write unsafe limit.